Princess Merlin Emrys of Ambrosius
by leggomygreggo2
Summary: "I'm betrothed to the Princess of Ambrosius? I don't understand, their is no Princess" Arthur says, confused. "I can ensure you there is, and she is right in front of you" Mathew answers. "Merlin?" Arthur breaths in disbelief. "Yes. Princess Merlin Emrys of Ambrosius" This is a royal Fem!Merlin fanfic please read, inside is better than summary (I really hope)
1. Chapter 1

_**So guys I have had this idea stuck in my head for so long, it jst wont go away!  
I, originally had two different ideas for a fic:  
1\. A Prince Merlin fic  
2\. Fem!Merlin fic  
But then I had a light-bulb moment and boom the idea to mix them together hit me, and this is the result! Enjoy (hopefully) ;)**_

A young woman, tall and beautiful ran after her master, his knights trailing behind laughing as the girl trips over the dress she was made to wear.  
"Merlin, What are you doing on the floor? This is no time to have a nap! Were on a hunt!" Her master exclaims a smile on his handsome face as he helps the young lady up. She stood brushing her long, ebony locks from her face , muttering under her breath, which made her master to burst out in laughter, which made her laugh along with him at her own misfortunes.  
"Merlin, how do you manage to be so clumsy?" Her master questions, his tone full of humour as he teases his closest friend. Even though he would never admit it, the young woman who stood in front of him was much more than a friend to him, but he knew he could never act on his feelings, she was a servant he a Prince.  
"Its this stupid dress you made me wear, You dollop head!" she exclaims and he chuckles in reply.  
"Its a change to see you in a dress, Merlin" He answers.  
"Well I am never wearing a dress again, stupid things get in my way!" She mutters and the knights burst out laughing behind her.  
"Right men...and woman, It will be dark soon, we should set up camp for the night" her master says after the laughter had ebbed away, and soon the group were setting up camp, a fire burning brightly casting an orange shadow across the young woman's pale face as she stirred the broth she was making, her thoughts a million miles away.

Little did the group of friends know, merely a few hours away, the Royal Knights of Ambrosius were searching the forest of Camelot for their missing Princess. Among the searchers was her older brother, he had not seen his sister for nearly 10 years, since she had disappeared in the night, never to be seen again, that was when she was merely a child at the age of 9 and he 13. He had missed her immensely and never given up on searching for her, he had scouted across the land for her ever since his father let him. He had asked every kingdom he came across if they had seen her but no one of her description was ever seen. He even sent out word that a reward would go to anyone who had any information on his beloved sister, but no people had come forth. He had started to loose hope, he only had 3 kingdoms left to search, which were Camelot, Mercia and Essetir.  
The kingdom of Ambrosius and Camelot had made an agreement many years ago, when the princess was only a toddler, that when she came of age she would marry the Prince Arthur of Camelot who himself was only six at the time. King Uther saw the union as a way to unite two thriving kingdoms and as a way to keep watch on Ambrosius which was a magical Kingdom, he also thought that once the King Balinor died, his son could overrun the eldest child, the future king and take Ambrosius for himself.  
So when the news travelled from Ambrosius to King Uther of the missing Princess, Uther's plan's were to fail, so for the first year he helped in the search of the Princess, but soon he gave up.

Little did he know the Princess of Ambrosius had been under his nose for three years, a maidservant to his son, her betrothed.

Little did the Prince of Ambrosius know he and his men were heading straight towards were his sister, the Prince of Camelot and his Knights were setting up their camp for the night.

Little did Merlin know her Brother was under an hours time away from her.  
Little did she know her family had been searching 10 years.  
Little did she know that they loved her, and the woman who she lived with for 7 years in Ealdor had deceived her.  
Little did she know her mother figure for 7 years, Margaret, was a traitor.

_**Merlin POV:**_  
"How's the broth getting on Merls?" a voice distantly questioned but I was too far in thought to even comprehend anyone had spoken.  
"Merlin...Earth to Merlin..." it says again  
"Merlin!" The voice shouts and I jump, startled out of my thoughts, Arthur's loud voice making me fall backwards in fright.  
"Have I got your attention now?" Arthur asks as I struggle to my feet, the damned dress getting in the way of my long legs. When I finally got to my feet, with some help from the Prat, I replied.  
"Yes you have my attention, what is is?" I ask  
"Well I wanted to know how the broth was getting on, ready yet?" He enquires  
"Yes, its ready. Go sit down" I answer, too tired for our usual banter, and he must have realised as he took some of the bowls from my hands and poured some broth in each, giving them out to the waiting knights. It was only Gwaine, Percival, Leon, Elyan and a knight named Sir Eifion who had attended the hunt, so it did not take long before everyone had a bowl before them.  
"Merlin, you are such a useless Maidservant, aren't you?" Arthur comments as he sits next to Percival tapping the place next to him for me to sit.  
"Well, sire I am tiered. I have been looking after you for the past two days, and let me tell you it is harder than cleaning out Giaus's leech tank!" I reply serving myself a bowl of the broth, and sitting down in the middle of Arthur and Gwaine.  
"If you did not scare away all the animals we would have been back in Camelot Yesterday!" He teases before spooning more broth into his mouth.  
"It is not my fault! you made me wear this thing!" I say pointing to the Emerald green dress I wore, while spooning my own broth into my mouth.  
"Well look at the bright side" He comments another two spoons full of broth going into his mouth  
"And what is that?" I question.  
"You blend into your surroundings" He chuckles and elbow him making him nearly spill his broth over his lap.  
"Alright, I won't annoy you" He comments before going quiet, silently eating his broth as the knights talked amongst themselves and I smile. All of the men around me, even Sir Eifion who had newly become a member of out small group, all held a small piece in my heart, Gwaine, Percival, Leon, Elyan and Eifion all like older brothers too me. Arthur on the other hand held a different part of my heart, he was my best friend, my destiny, and I had fallen for the prat, but I knew he could never like me back, I was a servant a plain looking one too, nothing compared to some women Camelot had to offer. Well that was what I thought of myself.  
"Oi Merlin! Tell Arthur here that you are younger that Eifion"  
"Urm...How old are you Eifion?" I ask  
"Twenty one" he answers and I turn to Arthur  
"I am younger than Eifion" I tell him  
"How much younger?" Leon asks and I was kind of surprised. Over the last few years I knew Arthur and Leon and the other knights had I not mention once my age?  
"Two years, I was nineteen last month" I say  
"Your birthday was last month!? When? How did I not know?" Arthur blurts out  
"I guess I never had a reason to tell anyone, its only my birthday its nothing big" I mutter  
"But Merlin you should have told me, I would have given you a day off!" Arthur exclaims and I laugh  
"Yeah right! You would not last a day without me!" I answer back.  
"I could t-" He starts but I silence him clamping my hand over his mouth, a twig snapping alerting me of someone's presence.  
"Mmm..er..in"I hear Arthur mumble under my hand.  
"Shh. Listen, someone's here" I whisper retracting my hand when another snap of a twig caught both mine and Arthurs attention and he pulls his sword from its sheath, the others copying his actions.  
It was then a group of around 20 men came into view, their faces hidden the darkening sky hiding their clothing until they step into the light the moon cast down into the forest through the gaps in the trees. Then their clothing was revealed each men were dressed in chain mail, their dark turquoise cloaks instantly revealing to me who they were and I felt myself grow pale.  
"No..." I gasp as they came closer, and I felt my self move closer to Arthur seeking his safety.  
"Merlin?" He asks confused as I moved to his side in fear.  
"I...I..." I stutter fear obvious in my voice and I felt like a coward, fearing my own Parent's Knights but before he could answer a voice called out.  
"Merlin?!" And I knew it was him, it was my brother.  
"Merlin? It's you!" He says again utter happiness taking over his now handsome face. He was the only one I did not fear, my dear Brother, my only family member who did not hate me.  
"Mathew?" I gasp, not believing my eyes, mere seconds ago I thought my father finally had caught me, I never would have guessed he would be their. Margaret had never said anything to me about Mathew, but she told me my Parents hated me, regretted my birth, that I was a monster, that they were jealous of the power I held, that they wanted to kill me for it. But never Mathew.  
"Oh my god! Merls" He cried as he ran to me, enveloping me in his arms as he sobs into my shoulder and soon I joined him, grieving for all the years I had missed my older brother.  
"I cant believe it. Eleven years Merlin! It's been eleven years, I asked everywhere, no one has seen you. Where have you been Mother and Farther are sick with worry, they thought you were dead!" he whispers into my ear.  
"I don't understand.." I say as he pulls back  
"What?" he asks keeping me close to him as if I would disappear at any moment.  
"They hate me. Margaret...she said they wanted me dead. I...she said they said I was a mistake...I don't understand"  
"WHAT!" He shouts and I jump in surprise as he shoot his head up from my shoulder, his face full of anger as he gripped my arms.  
"Matt, your hurting me" I say wincing at his grip  
"HOW DARE SHE!" he shouts again and I cry out in pain as his grip becomes tighter, and I feel Arthur's hands force the hands away, readying himself to protect me.  
"Its okay, Arthur" I tell him as Mathew reclaims his calmness, then his eyes went wide in shock.  
"Arthur? As in Prince Arthur of Camelot?" He ask's and I nod my head.  
"Oh...Gods" He says as his knights all gasp along with him, like they all realised something that I, Arthur and the Camelot Knights did not know.  
"What?" Arthur asks.  
"You were Betrothed many years ago to the Princess of Ambrosius, and agreement between our Farther" He says and I gasp in realisation.  
"I'm betrothed to the Princess of Ambrosius? I don't understand, Their is not Princess" Arthur says, confused.  
"I can ensure you there is, and she is right in front of you" Mathew answers.  
"Merlin?" Arthur breaths in disbelief.  
"Yes. Princess Merlin Emrys of Ambrosius"

**_So their it was chapter 1!  
_****_So please if you liked this chapter, favorite, follow and review please! it will mean alot. I am not sure yet if I should carry on so tell me if I should!  
_**_**Thanks for reading!  
**__**-Leggomygreggo2 xx**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**OH MY GOD! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REACTION I HAVE GOTTEN FOR THIS FIC!  
I cant believe it! So because many of you wanted another chapter I decided to make more!  
So I hope you enjoy this chapter :D  
Also FYI Balinor is Merlin's Farther but his Older brother inherited the Dragon lord powers not him, but he does have magic, also Since her Uncle had no children the Dragon lord power's were passed on to the next sorcerer or sorceress in this case, in line which was Merlin as her Older brother took after his mother and has no magic. Oh and she does not know she has an Uncle as everyone thought him dead. Also this is before they find Morgana in the show so is bases between series 2 and 3 :D  
Mostly Merthur in this chap, because you can never have enough Merthur XD**_

_DISCLAIMER: SO I FORGOT TO DO THIS IN THE FIRST CHAPTER BUT I DO NOT OWN MERLIN *cries in a corner* ;)_

_**Arthur POV:**_

"Its okay, Arthur" She tells me turning towards me, her cheeks red from crying, but yet the small smile she manages to send my way, made my heart skip with happiness, her impossible blue eyes I could get lost in, making my body tingle.  
"Arthur? As in Prince Arthur of Camelot?" Her brother, Mathew ask's the anger which previously took over his face now replaced with shock, which only increased as Merlin nods in answer.  
"Oh...Gods" He says as his knights all gasp along with him, making me confused. _What have I done? How do they know me? Am I that important? _I think before speaking.  
"What?" I enquire totally confused.  
"You were Betrothed many years ago to the Princess of Ambrosius, an agreement between our Farther's" He says but I still remained confused, maybe even more than before, it made no sense, the Kingdom of Ambrosius had never had a Princess, how could I have been betrothed to one?  
I hear a gasp come from Merlin's lip's and I look towards her and it seemed she had realised what her brother was talking about, which made me puzzled.  
"I'm betrothed to the Princess of Ambrosius? I don't understand, There is not Princess" I say, speaking my thoughts, wanting his answer.  
"I can ensure you there is, and she is right in front of you" Mathew answers an I snuffle a laugh.  
_Merlin a Princess? No...She can't be..._  
"Merlin?" I whisper in disbelief, he must have gotten it wrong, I mean, this was Merlin he was talking about, my clumsy Maidservant.  
"Yes. Princess Merlin Emrys of Ambrosius" was his only reply and it finally sunk in.

She was a princess of a great Kingdom and was betrothed to me. Although I did not mind the fact that she was betrothed to me, in fact I loved the thought, but it was a shock.  
The woman I had treated as my maidservant for three years, the woman who nearly died multiple times for me was a Princess.  
"Arthur" Came her quiet voice, startling me out of my thoughts as look up to Merlin's sad, devastated face, tears once again building in her eyes threatening to leak out of her beautiful eyes and before I knew what I was doing I was already in front of her, wrapping my arm's around her waist as her trembling body leaned fully on mine. She sobbed into my shoulder, the noise breaking my heart as her smaller hands clutched the front of my shirt.  
"I'm so sorry" she says her unusually voice quiet, as she mutter repeatedly into my ears, a continuous loop of words.  
"You have nothing to be sorry for. You did nothing wrong" I tell her attempting to comfort her shacking form.  
"I lied to you. I'm so sorry. I thought I was alone, that my Parent's hated me, despised me, wanted me dead for my gifts" She mutter into my neck, her warm breath against my skin making me shiver, as my brain processed her words.  
_My poor Merlin_ I thought a feeling of wanting to cry along with her at the thought of how cruel life could be. She had been taken away from her family, by a woman who fed her lies for 7 years, to gain something she wanted, Merlin's gifts.  
_Wait second...gifts...no..._  
"Gifts?" I question fearing her answer as my confused brain worked it all out.  
_Merlin...A princess of Ambrosius.  
Ambrosius...A magical Kingdom...  
Her farther the King Balinor...sorcerer... She has Magic...Oh my God Merlin has Magic!_  
I thought, but then I realised something, after the revelation of figuring out she had magic weaned away, I found my self not caring that she was a magic user.  
Sure I felt slightly hurt, a little betrayed she hadn't told me her secrets when she knew all of mine, but I found that I felt something overpowering the Hurt and betrayal, and I knew nothing would change the way I felt.  
"Arthur, Do you trust me?" she ask's her eyes boring into mine, in search for an answer. Her face vulnerable and innocent, trust in me shining through her eyes, tiny glimmers of fear flashing in them as she awaited my answer.  
"With all my heart" I answer truthfully.  
"Please, don't be scared" She whisper's as one of her hands remove themselves from where they still clutched my shirt until it cupped my cheek, followed by the other which copied her first.  
"I won't" I reply as one of my own larger hand reached her rosy cheek, my thumb carefully caressing away the single tear that had made its way down her cheek, as I look into her mesmerizing eyes.  
And before I could utter another word in reassurance, it happened, her cobalt gorgeous blue eyes turned a marvellous gold, taking my breath away but I had no time to comment as her alluring face faded, replaced by flashes of memories. Her memories.

The first day we met, her saving my life for the first time from Mary Collins and the dagger that came flying my way, meeting the Great dragon.  
Valiant and how even though after I shouted and fired her she still managed to save me, turned out a girl did save me.  
The plague, the Alfanc, her healing Guinevere's father, confessing she had magic, using her magic to help me kill it.  
Her being poisoned to save me, Nimueh, the blue light in her hand that led me to safety, her coming back from the dead.  
Lancelot saving her from the Griffin, using her magic to make the fake Nobility seal, her watching me ride out, following me with Lancelot, running to my unconscious body sighing in relief as I was alive, enchanting Lancelot's lance so he could kill the Griffin.  
Morgana becoming ill, Edwin, his betrayal, Merlin saving Gaius from the ring of fire, killing Edwin before saving Farther.  
Aulfric and Sophia being saved by us, Sophia her enchanting me, the hurt Merlin felt, how Merlin nearly died trying to break the enchantment being smashed into a wall and waking to Gaius, her pulling me from the lake after she killed Aulfric and Sophia.  
Her saving Mordred, bringing him to Morgana, consulting the Great Dragon, learning of Mordred's destiny, being made to choose to let him die or live, breaking him and I from the tunnels.  
My coming of age ceremony, the Wraith of my Uncle, the Forging Excalibur, my farther fighting with it after she protested, the dragon declaring she had betrayed him, ordering her to hide it, her throwing it into the lake of Avalon.  
Merlin's Mother coming to, Camelot pleading my farther for help, her saying goodbye as she left, me coming after her, Morgana, I and Gwen helping to save Ealdor, her saving us with the Tornado, Will being shot saving me, her crying over Will as he died.  
Me killing the innocent Unicorn, the curse being placed on Camelot, her trying to tell me the curse could be fixed but I failed to listen, the devastation and desperation she felt as I failed to pass the test, her asking Anhora for another chance. Her telling me of the second chance protesting to come with me, following me anyway, being spit up from me as she secretly followed, claiming Anhora had set a trap for me, which ended up for her as she was tied in vines. The desperation she felt to drink the poison to prevent me from death, the tears that stained her cheeks as she knelled over me thinking me dead after I drunk the 'poison', and the pure relief as it was only a sleeping draught.  
Gwen's farther being arrested for unwittingly helping a renegade sorcerer, him being found guilty, Morgana wanting revenge after Gwen's farther is killed, Merlin uncovering the plot to kill my farther, the dragon telling her to let the King be killed, her being knocked out after confronting Tauren and his men, watching as Morgana changes her mind about farther and instead kills Tauren.  
On the hunting trip and encountering the Questing Beast, learning it can kill its victim with one bite, the knights, I and merlin heading out to hunt it, me pushing her from the Beast's way, being bitten in the process, Merlin using her magic to animate my sword, engulfing it in bright blue flames, telekinetically sending the sword at the Beast, killing it. Merlin pleading me not to have been bitten, horrified she and the knights take him back to Camelot, asking the Great Dragon for help, him telling her of the Isle of the blessed, Gaius cautioning her against what she was going to do. Her travelling to the Isle of the blessed giving her life for mine, her bringing water from the cup of life, me waking up, teasing her on what I heard her say as I was unconscious. Merlin waking up to her mother dying on the floor, visiting the dragon and accusing him of murdering her Mother. Her decision to return to the Isle of the blessed to restore her mothers life. Merlin trying to tell me good-bye, promising to be his servant till the day she died and that I would be a great King and the quick kiss she placed on my lips. Finding the letter Gaius left her telling her he would sacrifice himself for her. Merlin confronting the evil witch Nimueh, the witch asking Merlin to join her, Merlin refusing, Nimueh attacking her, the hole the ball of fire created on her chest, the pain as she got up declaring Nimueh should not have killed her friend, killing Nimueh, Merlin crying as she thinks Gaius is dead, relieved as he woke.

The curse of Cornelius Sigan.  
Disguising me my Identity, her giving me her neckerchief for luck, the nearly kiss between us before Gwen interrupted, saving me from the assassin King Odin sent.  
Morgana's dreams worsening and she seeked out Merlin, Merlin sending her to the druids even after the Dragon against it.  
Gwen being kidnapped, Merlin desperate to get her friend back, I and Merlin leaving to save Gwen, helping both Lancelot and Gwen to escape.  
my farther marrying a troll, the troll nearly being made Queen, Merlin revealing the Lady Catrina was a troll, Merlin defeating the troll.  
The witch finder coming to Camelot, Gaius accused of Magic in merlin's place, Merlin protecting both Morgana and Gaius and exposing the Witch finder as a crook.  
Morgause fighting me, telling me the truth of my birth, Merlin lying to save my farther from my anger.  
Merlin saving a young girl from a bounty hunters cage, hiding her in the tunnels below the castle, the bounty threatening merlin, Merlin stealing food from my plate to feed her, a sisterly strong bond building between the two. Merlin planing to run away with the girl so they both could be free, Freya leaving the safety of the tunnels, as I and the knights hunted her, as she turns into a Bastet and I deliver the fatal blow. Merlin holding Freya in her arms as the poor druid girl dies, before she sends her to Avalon.  
The peace talks between the five Kingdoms, Alined wanting war, Trickler putting a spell on me to fall madly in love with king Olaf's daughter, Vivian, Camelot on the brink of war, Merlin saving the day by pressing her lips on mine.  
The Crystal of Neahtid, Merlin looking into the future, Morgana's first betrayal, the Dragon demanding to be released.  
The fires of Idirsholas burning for the first time in 300 years, the deadly Knights of Medhir revived. Morgause returning with Morgana on her side, Merlin poisoning Morgana so Morgause would stop the attack, Merlin crying as she does so, demanding Morgause to stop, Morgana being taken by Morgause, Merlin freeing the dragon.  
The dragon attacking Camelot, the guilt and pain Merlin felt as she thought it was all her fault for freeing it. The castle walls crumbling down, fire's spreading through the lower town, the deaths, the losses. Facing the dragon in attacks, her apologising to me, me pushing Merlin from the dragons fire as her and Gwen rush to get water to the injured, Merlin's failed attempt to stop the Dragon. Gaius telling Farther of the last Dragon Lord. Merlin finding out from Gaius who her she was after, her Uncle. Setting off to find her Uncle Bedivere, finding out he lived in isolation, the barman calling Merlin attractive. Merlin feeling worried as I passed out due to my wound, her lifting me onto my horse with the help of her magic, leading us to where Bedivere lived, finding the cave,Bedivere healing me after she pleaded him to, telling him I was named Lancelot, her asking Bedivere for help to save Camelot, asking him if he knew of his Niece, he didn't. Asking him of Gaius in a last bid to get him to help, feeling devastated, sad and angry. Bedivere joining us, telling Bedivere he was her Uncle, and that she had been taken away, embracing her Uncle for the first time in her life. Waking to the wooden dragon Bedivere made for and my hand over her mouth as we were attacked by Cendred's men I prepared to leave for Camelot. Merlin fighting off Cendred's men, Bedivere not far from her, her loosing her sword one of the soldiers lunging his swords at her, Bedivere pushing her out of the way the cold metal plunging into his stomach as he falls backwards, Merlin catching him her eyes flashing gold as she sends the soldier backwards, killing him in her grief. Merlin begging him not to leave her, but he tells when she faces the dragon she must remain strong, the tears that rolled down her cheeks as he told her he had seem enough in her to know she would make him proud. The held in sobs her Uncle takes his last breaths his hand stroking her cheeks, and his eyes closed. The tears she hid as I spot the last Dragon Lord, dead in her arms. Devestated she watches her Uncle being covered in dirt as I buried him, her tears close to falling. Us arriving back in Camelot with the bad news, her grieving for the loss of her uncle alone in her chambers. Me telling her no man was worth her tears. Gaius telling her she had Inherited his powers, merlin telling me to be careful at battle, Merlin joining me at my side, riding out to face the Dragon. The dragon dispatching the knights, leaving I and her standing, Me attempting to kill the dragon being knocked unconscious in the process. Merlin hearing the words of her Uncle harnesses the power to speak to the Dragon, sparing his life but warning him if he was to attack Camelot again she would deal him a fatal blow. Merlin's guilt as she had to lie to me of the Dragons fate. Merlin hugging Gaius expressing his pride in her, both proud of there victory as we met Gwen on out way into the Castle.

And then it was over, the flashes of her memories gone, leaving my mind, but her magic did not retract. It embraced my body, a comforting warmth around me and I felt my self leaning into its caress. But then it started to retreat and I protest as her magic left me, wanting the warmth and safety it bought to me to come back. My eyes snap open as soon as it was completely gone, my body reacting just in time as she slumped forwards and I catch her light body with my arms bringing her to my chest as I sunk to the floor, the spell tiring on my body.  
"Merlin?" I ask panic building with in me as no reply came, and I lift her chin to find her eyes closed and my heart stopped.  
"Merlin!" I exclaim tapping her tear streaked cheeks, trying to wake her.  
"Prince Arthur, do not worry, the spell she used drains its users energy, she is merely asleep, she needs to gain energy again. She showed much power to keep the spell going for so long, any other magic user would have blacked out mere minutes into the spell. We must leave her to rest now." Her brother reassures, but I knew one thing. I would not leave her side, not now I knew of her Magic, all the pain, danger and grief she had been through for me. Not now I knew the love I felt for her, had not changed one bit as I watched her memories. No, my love had only grown stronger. I watched her elvish face for a few seconds more, watching her sleep, before I moved to the fire, leaning on a tree which stood near by, her head resting on my chest.  
"Sire, I and Gwaine will take first watch, you must rest. There are enough men here to take shifts, do not worry. Just sleep" Leon tells me placing a comforting hand on my shoulder, before walking back to the rest of my Knights.  
"Prince Arthur, We shall stay with you. I want to speak to my sister once she wakes, but for now sleep. You can rest assured no harm will come to my Sister and you while you rest." Mathew tells me as he also walks off, joining my knights to introduce himself, and I felt my self smile as they got along, my mind wondering to a place where I and Merlin were married, my brothers in arms around me, her brother a part of my family.  
I knew it was just a dream, something I dearly wished for, but as my eyes fluttered closed, sleep inviting me into darkness, you couldn't blame me for dreaming what would someday become true.

_**Eeeek! that was chapter 2!  
**_**_Plz keep on reviewing, favoriting and following this story it means the world to me! :D  
_**_**Thanks for reading :P  
**_**_-Leggomygreggo2 xx_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello dear readers! Me again XD  
So this fic has some unexpected twists like Morgana has no magic and she is not evil, among other things that you shall soon find out... *evil cackle* ;)  
Might seem slightly OOC :D  
Here's the next chapter! :D**_

Merlin POV:

The gentle rise and fall of something warm was the first thing my sleepy, dazed brain noticed as it struggled to wake up my the rest of my body.  
Then the gentle snore of a man reached my ears, the sound somehow comforting.  
Strong arms were wrapped around my waist, keeping me close to their owners very warm body, his touch calming my body.  
The scent of the man travelling up my nose a familiar one. Its earthly, manly aroma making me feel safe and homely as if the man who clutched me tightly to himself was my home.  
The other half to my coin.  
My Destined.  
It was then my brain commanded my eyes to open, and they flutter open as if they were the wings of a newly transformed butterfly, flying freely for the first time.  
As my eyes adjusted to the morning sunlight I look towards the man's face.  
The Golden locks gleaming in the sunlight was the first thing I see and I knew straight away who I was sleeping on.  
His dazzling blue eyes were closed in sleep, making his handsome face look younger.  
I could feel his hands clutch the back of the dress I wore, as if to stop me going anywhere.  
His long legs crossed beneath me, making me feel slightly guilty at the thought of how painful it must have been to sleep in such a way all night.  
His chest was free of its usual chain mail and armour replaced with only his white tunic.  
I had a blanket wrapped around my back keeping us both warm through the cold night.  
I could hear movement behind me, men whispering quietly to each other and I felt the powerful body beneath me begin to stir but did not wake, too far into dreamless slumber to notice the small sounds around him, and I felt the urge burrow myself back into the warmth of his body, but my body was wide awake.  
I tried to unwrap myself from the cocoon of heat, trying not to wake the slumbering man beneath my body, but all that it resulted in was the arms wrapping around me tighter, his head moving from where it was leaning on the tree and nestles his face into my shoulder, his hot breathe tickling the side of my neck making my body tingle. I fall onto him my head leaning on his strong chest as the sudden force of his arms wrapping around me tighten.  
"Merlin...No..." his voice mutters into my ears his voice panicked and fear filled.  
"Arthur?" I whisper lifting myself as far as his arms let me, staring at his once peaceful face now creased in fear. I shake his shoulders in a bid to wake him from the nightmares he was plagued with but it did nothing.  
"Merls...please...NO!" He mutters again his head thrashing side ways.  
"NO!...Get away from her!" He exclaims his body thrashing underneath mine.  
"NO! MERLIN!..." he shouts his body trembling beneath me his hands clutching my dress tightly.  
"Please god no..." He whimpers the sound breaking my heart.  
"YOU KILLED HER!" He screams hi body lurching forwards, mind trapped in the terror he was dreaming his breathing quick, panting.  
"Gwaine! Percy! Leon! Elyan! Help!" I shout while I try hopelessly to wake the thrashing Prince, failing miserably as his thrashing became harsher and I fell of his lap.  
"Arthur! Wake up!" I shout trying to hold him down to prevent him hurting himself. I hear sets of footstep running towards me before Percival drops to the floor, holding down Arthur's shoulders.  
"Arthur!" I try again my hands cupping his cheeks "Arthur, you have got to wake up!" I exclaim as his blue eyes snap open and Percival lets go of his shoulders. His head frantically looked around, eyes darting everywhere until they rested on me.  
"Merlin!" He cries and before I could utter a single words his arms were gripping me tightly to his shaking body as if he was holding in tears "Merlin" he whispers over and over again as he clutched to my body.  
"shh, Arthur. Its okay" I whisper into his ears and I feel him tremble and the sound of my voice.  
"It was so real. I...I can't loose you, Merlin." He whispers his voice breaking and I feel my heart melt.  
"Hey, Its okay, I'm right here and I can reassure you I am not going anywhere" I tell him, one of my hands drawing circles on his toned back the other stroking his hair, hoping I was soothing the quivering Prince, not wanting to let the man go. "I've got you" I whisper again but then I felt it, my magic seeped from my body and wrapped around Arthur in a gentle caress and I gasp out loud as it does so, the sensation like nothing I felt before. My magic just spilled from my body as if it was being attracted to Arthur, wanting to be near him, to comfort him. But I thought nothing of it after all it was properly because of the feeling I felt for him, the love I wanted to share with him, Wasn't it?...

_**Well that was chapter 3, I know its REALLY short but I thought I would give you an update XD  
So I hope you enjoyed this small chapter.  
More will be revealed next chapter like Arthur's dream...  
Also I wanted to ask should I get Arthur and Merlin together early on in the fic or Later?  
**__**So until next time! Later taters :D  
**__**-Leggomygreggo2 xx**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello again :D Here's the next chapter! Start's in a new POV too! hope you enjoy!  
On with the chap!...  
Bold and Italic is telepathic thoughts with Arthur, just bold is with Kilgharrah  
**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MERLIN! :'(

_**Mathew's POV: **_

I watch silently next to the dwindling fire, watching as my dear sister comforted her betrothed, her small hands drawing soothing circles on the Prince of Camelot's back.  
I was asleep when I heard her shout for help, I was instantly on my feet ready to fight off anyone who threatened my sister. I looked up expecting to see bandits but the only thing I saw was Merlin attempting to hold down the much stronger Princes shoulders as he thrashed around. The Camelot knights were on their feet and by her side in record time, the large knight named Percival knelled by her side and helped hold down the thrashing man. Then his eyes snapped open and I swore I saw traces of gold in his blue eyes, but I shook it away.  
_It was merely the sun casting a light in his eyes. _I thought.  
And that was how I found myself sitting, waiting patiently for the chance to talk to my sister. I watch as his shoulders stop shacking, his head rising from where it had rested on her shoulders and his watery eyes meet her's. He leaned forwards eyes slipping closed but before his lips cold touch her's a shout broke through the forest breaking the moment between the two. Arthur's head shoots up and he lets out his own shout.  
"Prince Mathew! Look out!" and I was instantly on my feet. I turn just in time to see an axe swing towards my head and I duck quickly, unsheathing my sword and plunging it into the thugs stomach. I watch as thugs rush from the trees, swords, axe's and maces swinging at my men and the Camelot knights. I look behind me the brotherly need to protect Merlin kicking in, she stood behind Arthur as he protected her from the bandits blades, but they failed to see the ugly brute who sneaked up behind Merlin. I was about to utter out a warning when a shout from in front of me distracted me and before I realised what was happening two blades came at me.  
"Merlin behind you!" I shout as I fought off the two large thugs, attempting to warn her but it was too late.

**_Merlin POV: _**

My eyes flutter closed, copying Arthur's actions as I wait for his lips to meet mine, but then the war cry reached my ears and my eyes snap open meeting Arthur's, which was only a mere centimetres away from mine, lips skimming mine. His head swivels around towards the source of the shout and I see panic cross his face and my eyes follow his and to my fear a giant man carrying a axe ran towards my brothers turned back.  
"Prince Mathew! Look out!" Arthur shouts, jumping to his feet with such grace I was marvelled for a few seconds until he pulled me up shoving me behind him.  
"Sire!" I hear Leon say as he throws a sword towards Arthur who catches it effortlessly, and just in time as thugs pour from the trees and swarm towards us like a swarm of angry bees. The sound of clashing metal rung in my ears and Arthur's sword smashes into a thugs. He takes down bandit after bandit but it seemed they just kept coming. I use my magic to keep the bandits away from the turned back of the knights, keeping them safe, if only I looked behind of me.  
I felt cool metal against my neck as Mathew shouts a warning, but it was to late.  
"Hello pretty lady" A man's voice whisper's into my ear making me shiver in fear.  
"Athu-" I start but the man's beefy, sweaty hand covers my mouth.  
"Come on, Princess. Let's go" He said again as he starts to drag me away. I struggle thrashing my body, but the brutes grip on body was relentless.  
"Mmm!" I try to shout but the sound went nowhere.  
"There's no point shouting, lover boy won't hear you. I might even stop in a minute so I can make you watch as my men slaughter Prince Arthur, his men and your dear brother." He taunted laughing wickedly into my ear, and before I could control it my magic seeped from my body towards Arthur. He instantly looks up panic and fear in his eyes as they meet mine.  
"Merlin...No..." He utters fear and shock flashing across his handsome face, pain clear in his blue eyes.  
"NO!...Get away from her!" he exclaims striding towards me determination on his face.  
"I would not recommend taking another step if I was you, unless you want to watch as I spit her pretty little throat?" the man growls placing more pressure on the knife making a few droplets of blood seep from the line the blade created.  
"NO! MERLIN!..." He shouts as if he thought my life would be ending at that moment.  
"Get back Lover boy or she gets it!" the brute shouted making a deeper gash making me whimper in pain.  
"Please god no..." He pleads. Then an idea hit me.  
_**Arthur? **_I question through my mind and I watch his face of surprise and I knew he heard.  
_**Merlin? **_He answers.  
_**I have an Idea. Trust me. **_I tell him  
_**I do. What do you want me to do?**_ He asks.  
**_Be ready. _**Was all I said before I smashed my elbow into the thugs stomach making him double over in pain. I run as fast as my feet would carry me towards Arthur, my head looking around quickly to see more bandits had joined the fight.  
"O, Dragarn! E male, soi ftengometta tesd'hup anakess!" I shout into the air, the sound of flapping wings making me breath a sigh of relief.  
**Young warlock.  
Kilgharrah, I need help. Please make the numbers even, they are being slaughtered!** I ask.  
**Very well. **He answered as he cast fire down at the thugs who charged from the trees, claws grabbing the bandits from the floor.  
"MERLIN!" Arthur shouts and I look at him, confused as why he was running towards me, but that confusion turned into into awe and fascination as Arthur's blue eyes turned golden. I felt time slow, but it wasn't me who controlled it, but I didn't have any time to think any more about it as I felt a body hit mine just as a tearing sensation, ripped through the skin of my arm. Then time returned to normal as Arthur looks up his eyes now fading back to blue, but before I could get out a single word he was on his knees, his hand grabbing a dagger throwing it behind my head. A thud sounded behind me and I look towards the sound to find a thug on the floor a dagger sticking out from his chest, his eyes staring blankly into the morning sky.  
"Arthur?" I ask as I turn to him "Arthur..yo...you have Magic!"

_**Well that was it guys! chapter 4!  
**__**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed. Until next time...  
**__**Later taters!  
**__**-Leggomygreggo2 xx**_


	5. Authors Note:Please read xxx

_**So guys tis me, Leggomygreggo2! **_

This is an authors note which I will delete once I have new chapter for my fics.

At the moment I am doing my GCSES which means I cannot completely commit to my fics, but once I am done I shall get back to my Fics.

Due to this reason I have decided I shouldn't leave you guys with nothing and so I shall be writing one-shots and small fics.

I thank you all for all the support I have received on my fics and will carry on doing so when I have finished my exams, which will be next month.

Thanks again xx


End file.
